


Lunas dziesma

by Norias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Neviens to nesaprata. Viņi visi zināja, ka viņa bija mēģinājusi palīdzēt viņam šajā kaujā, un ka viņu bija satriekusi viņa aiziešana. Bet tas bija tik ironiski, ka slimība, ko viņa tā ienīda, galu galā paņēma arī viņu pašu. Neviens jau nezināja viņas sāpes. Neviens jau nezināja viņas sirdsapziņas mokas.





	Lunas dziesma

**Author's Note:**

> Autors: LadyMelinda  
> Epasts: littlefictionann@yahoo.com  
> http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/ladymelinda/LS01a.html  
> Translated from english

Viņi vēlējās lai tas būtu turpinājies mūžīgi.  
  
Tas neizturēja ne divus gadus.  
  
Un kad viss bija galā un viņš sabrucis skatījās uz lauskām, bet viņa nespēja paskatīties viņam acīs, viņš bija kā sajucis. Un nevienam necēlās roka apvainot viņu par to.  
  
Kā? Kā gan viņš bija varējis palaist garām visas zīmes? Kā gan viņš varēja būt tik akls un neredzēt to kas notika viņam degungalā? Kā gan, ja pat visi viņu draugi teica, ka viņu abu jūtas esot skaistākais ko viņi varot iedomāties. Kā gan, ja arī viņi paši domāja, ka tas ir pilnīgi skaidrs?  
  
Pirmo reizi šī jūtas viņš atskārta Lielajā Zālē. Viņa sēdēja otrpus galdam un palīdzēja viņu labākajam draugam ar pareģošanas mājasdarbu (lai gan pareģošanu viņa dziļi ienīda). Ar savu spalvu viņa izsvītroja kaut ko, ko viņš bija uzrakstījis, pierakstīja malā kaut ko citu, un pēc tam kad viņa draugs bija nomurminājis kaut ko par 'idiota būšanu', viņa iesmējās.. un tad viņš ievēroja.  
  
Viņai bija tik brīnišķīgi smiekli. Tas bija tā it kā visa viņas seja izgaismotos, pat acis. Viņas acis... Pie Merlina, tās tobrīd dega ar tādu liesmu!  
  
Viņa sirds vai apstājās, mēle piepeši kļuva smaga un rokas nosvīda. Vēderā liekas bija savilcies Gordija mezgls. Viņš novērsa acis un turpināja sarunāties ar vēl vienu no viņu draugiem, meiteni no piektā gada Kraukļanaga. Viņš gan ievēroja, ka viņa noskatās uz viņu ilgāk nekā parasti. Vajadzēja lai viņu draugs nosauktu viņu vārdā, lai novērstu viņas uzmanību.  
  
Tonakt viņu saruna bija brīnišķīgi neveikla un pārpilna ar neskaitāmiem 'aga', 'jā' un smiekliem. Viņu draugs bija devies pie miera tiklīdz bija atgriezies no pārrunām ar profesoru, un viņi divatā sēdēja pie kamīna un vēroja liesmas. Viņi papļāpāja par kalambolu, lai gan šī tēma ātri izsīka. Tad viņi pārgāja pie Aritmantikas, taču tur viņam ātri vien nācās atzīt ka saruna iet pāri viņa saprašanai. Viņa ieķiķinājās, kad viņš atsauca atmiņā lielo sniega karu, ko viņi bija sarīkojuši kādā no ziemassvētku brīvdienām.  
  
Un, kad viņš beidzot saņēma dūšu un pastiepa un uzlika savu roku uz viņējas, viņa neprotestēja. Un lēnām viņi ieslīga sarunā par to, kas būs pēc tam kad skola nākamajā gadā beigsies, un aizkavējās augšā ilgi, ļoti ilgi.  
  
Četras dienas vēlāk viņi sarunāja satikšanos. Viņiem nācās to iebīdīt savos grafikos zagšus, jo viņu abu labākais draugs reti kad nebija viņiem līdzās, un šo sarunu viņi vēlējās risināt zem četrām acīm. Paldies dievam, ka viņu vakara aktivitātes tik maz atšķīrās. Viņš stomījās piecas reizes iekams beidzot spēja pateikt to ko vēlējās, un viņa bija piesarkusi kā biete.  
  
Trīs nedēļas pēc attiecību sākuma tās kļuva oficiālas. Sākumā nenotika nekādas drastiskas pārmaiņas, tomēr viņi turpmāk sēdēja blakus viens otram kad vien tas bija iespējams. Kādu laiku tā bija slepena roku sadošana un nervozas sarunas, zaglīgi skatieni un mulsums. Un tad...  
  
Tas bija Lielais Kašķis (vai vismaz tā aculiecinieki to minēja, lai to vēlāk aprunātu ar tiem nelaimīgajiem, kas šo skatu bija palaiduši garām) kas visus pārējos viņu strīdus iedzina dziļā kaunā. Viņš meta uz viņu tik nešķīstus vārdus, ka dažs labs vecāko gadu students aizspieda šokētajiem pirmgadniekiem un otrgadniekiem ausis. Viņa pretī šņāca tādus apvainojumus ka tos dzirdējušajiem ausis vēl ilgi svila. Tā viņi tur stāvēja un kliedza viens uz otru, savīkstītām dūrēm, lāstiem skanot, līdz palika tik sarkani ka varēja domāt tūlīt sabruks bez samaņas. Un tad, kad skatītājiem jau bija skaidrs, ka tūlīt pat viņš viņai iesitīs, viņš apstulbināja visus un pirmo reizi viņu noskūpstīja.  
  
No tā brīža viņi abi uzvedās kā divi mīlas apsēsti muļķi. Viņi bija nešķirami, ja vien nebija neatliekamu lietu, kas viņus atrautu vienu no otra. Viņi atklāti turējās sadevušies rokās, skatījās viens otrā sapņainām acīm, kaitināja viens otru, sauca viens otru mīļvārdiņos kas uzdzina nelabumu ikvienam nelaimīgajam bez drauga, kas trāpījās dzirdamības rādiusā.   
  
Pa skolu šaudījās dažādas baumas par to, cik tuvi viņi patiesībā ir kļuvuši, it īpaši pēc tik trakas un mežonīgas draudzības, bet viņiem šīs baumas ieslīdēja pa vienu ausi iekšā un pa otru tūlīt pat ārā. Viņi bija tā koncentrējušies viens uz otru, ka neievēroja ka pat profesori sāk vērot šīs attiecības ar distancētu interesi.  
  
Tā dzirksts gan nekad vairs nebija tik spilgta kā pirmajā naktī, vai kā Lielajā Kašķī, bet tas nemazināja viņu entuziasmu. Viņi jutās labi esot viens otram blakus. Viņi tā satraucās viens par otru, ka bija gatavi pielikt neiedomājamas pūles lai tikai viņu attiecības turpinātos un saglabātos.  
  
Divus mēnešus un divas dienas pirms izlaiduma viņš paziņoja ģimenei un draugiem, ka viņiem ir plāni reiz apprecēties, bet ka viņš pagaidām neizteiks oficiālu bildinājumu. Tā bija uzticēšanās viņu abu starpā un tikai. Ārā plosījās karš un nebija zināms, kad un vai vispār tas reiz beigsies.  
  
Tā bija realitāte, kurā viņi dzīvoja. Katrs elpas vilciens, katrs miega mirklis varēja būt pēdējais. Lai gan Tumsas Pavēlnieks bija nozvērējies izdarīt tikai vienu konkrētu slepkavību, viņš mēdza nogalināt bez izvēles ikvienu kas stājās viņam ceļā... Un dažkārt arī vienkārši tāpat. Virkne Nāvēžu arī bija zvērējuši ka nogalinās viņus abus.  
  
Dažkārt, vēlu naktī, viņi mēdza sēdēt pie uguns koptelpā, un viņa klusi raudāja viņam uz pleca. Citās naktīs viņi bez miega vārtījās katrs savā gultā, skatoties griestos un domājot, ko gan šai brīdī dara otrais, un lūdzoties dievam, lai kādu dienu viss nokārtotos un viņi abi nodzīvotu līdz tai dienai. Vairāk kā iespēja zaudēt vienam otru viņus biedēja iespēja zaudēt draugus, jo īpaši vienu, pašu labāko. Viņi negrasījās atkāpties no kaujaslauka, tomēr neskaidrība un neziņa bija gatavas iedzīt viņus kapā.  
  
Pēdējā kauja norisinājās dienu pēc viņu izlaiduma, skolas teritorijā. Tumsas Pavēlnieks ar varu un viltu bija iekārtojis veidu kā tikt garām Cūkkārpas maģiskajiem aizsardzības lāstiem, taču viņa aprēķinos bija tikai viena kļūda - viņu jau gaidīja. Visi cīnījās ar neticamu drosmi, visi, sākot ar Fēniksa Ordeni, līdz pat sestā un septītā gada studentiem (kas bija vienīgie skolā palikušie pēc tam kad Dumidors uzzināja par Tumsas Pavēlnieka plānu), mācībspēkiem un pat vecākiem, kas bija ieradušies uz izlaidumu.  
  
Pār tumsā ieslīgušo kaujaslauku kā daudzkrāsainas raķetes salūtā uzliesmoja gaismas astes no lāstiem, lādējumiem, burvestībām un riebeklībām. No tālienes tas droši vien izskatījās ļoti skaisti. Tuvumā gaisu pildīja kliedzieni, burvji un raganas sauca pēc mīļajiem, kurus bija ķēruši lāsti, vārtījās zemē pūloties nokratīt kādu īpaši mokošu lāstu, vai arī bez skaņas sabruka miruši. Pēc pāris pirmajām kaujas minūtēm pacēlās viegla dūmakaina migla, un tajā cīnītāju stāvi mētājās ka tādas sirreālas ēnas. Abās pusēs bija pietiekami daudz cilvēku, lai drīz vien visas ierindas būtu izjukušas, un iestājies pilnīgs haoss, kur katrs cīnījās pats par sevi.  
  
Arī viņi bija kaujas trakumā izšķirti viens no otra, tomēr turpināja cīnīties, nezinot kas notiek apkārt, zinot vienīgi ka jācīnās. Visapkārt krita draugi, biedri un ienaidnieki, daži tikai apdullināti, daži ievainoti, daži... daži miruši. Viņi bija pazaudējuši viens otru jau kaujas pirmajās minūtēs. Viņi turpināja cīnīties. Un pat tad, kad likās vairs nebija spēka pat ievilkt elpu, viņi nepadevās. Līdz piepeši migla nokrita, un visi ieraudzīja Tumsas Pavēlnieku tukšām rokām stāvam sava lielākā ienaidnieka priekšā. Tikai tad viņi apstājās.  
  
Visi apstājās. Nāvēži pat straujāk nekā pārējie. Tumsas Pavēlnieks kliedza un vicināja rokas. Viņa pretinieks stāvēja mierīgs, pārliecināts, ignorējot visus nāves draudus kas tika raidīti pār viņu, un tikai vēroja aizkaitināto pretinieku. Un tad, bez jebkāda brīdinājuma, Voldemorts saļima zemē. Joprojām neviens nepakustējās, vienīgi ievainoto vaidi un kunkstieni skanēja pār kaujas lauku.  
  
Vai viņš bija miris?  
  
Kas bija noticis?

Kāpēc Harijs nekustējās?  
  
Kāds maskēts nāvēža stāvs grīļojoties sāka virzīties tuvāk kritušajam, novelkot kapuci un masku. Tā bija Bellatrise Svešovska, un šokējošas bija asaras, kas ritēja pār viņas seju. Viņa noslīga ceļos pie Tumsas Pavēlnieka, pieskārās tam un tad iekliedzās. Kliedziens bija mežonīgs, tā varētu kaukt nāvīgi ievainots zvērs, un tad viņi visi zināja. Lords Voldemorts bija miris.  
  
Divas lietas tad notikās reizē, kas lika visiem sastingt.   
  
Pavēlošā balsī Dumidors sasaistīja visus izdzīvojušos Nāvēžus.  
  
Harijs Poters nokrita uz ceļiem.  
  
Viņš gribēja mesties skriet pie viņa, bet nespēja. Kaujas laikā kāds lāsts bija sakropļojis viņam kāju, un vienīgais iemesls kāpēc viņš šobrīd stāvēja bija viņa draudzene no Kraukļanaga. Lēni virzoties pie Harija, viņš skatījās apkārt, pūloties pamanīt viņu. Viņu nekur nemanīja. Viņu mocīja neziņa. Ja nu viņa bija kritusi šajā ellē?  
  
Vējš pieskārās viņa sejai, kad viņa aizskrēja viņam garām, pat nepaskatoties kas ir ar viņu. Kuplie mati plīvoja, kad viņa uzskrēja augšā pakalniņā un nokrita ceļos blakus Harijam, un tad piekļāvās viņam ar visu ķermeni. Viņi raudot pieķērās viens otram.  
  
Viņi lēnām virzījās tuvāk, Ronalds Vīzlijs tik ļoti vēlējās redzēt vai viss kārtībā ar viņa labāko draugu un apskaut savu iemīļoto meiteni. Viņi bija vairs tikai dažus soļus atstatu, kad viņa atbalsts apstājās.  
  
"Luna? Kas noticis?"  
  
Luna Mīlaba neatbildēja, tikai skatījās uz diviem cilvēkiem pakalna virsotnē. Viņš pagrieza galvu. Tad ieskatījās vēlreiz, vērīgāk. Un tad viņa sirds izkrita no viņa krūtīm un sabirza tūkstoš lauskās. Arī otrā kāja nodevīgi notrīsēja un viņš sagrīļojās. Acīs parādījās asaras, bet mutē rūgtums.  
  
"Hermione..." viņš neticīgi izdvesa. Piepeši bija tik grūti ievilkt elpu...  
  
Tikai... Hermione Grendžera viņu nedzirdēja. Vai arī, ja dzirdēja, tad tas tobrīd nereģistrējās viņas galvā kā kaut kas svarīgs.  
  
Rons aizžņaugti iešņukstējās. Pēc visa tā, ko viņi kopā bija pārdzīvojuši, pēc gandrīz divus gadus ilgām attiecībām un piecu gadu draudzības pirms tam, pēc solījuma saderināties...  
  
"Hermione..." viņš izdvesa vēl pēdējo reizi, pirms viņa acis aizvērās nespējot vairs noskatīties šai skatā un viņš nokrita uz muguras zemē.  
  
Luna noslīga zemē līdz ar viņu. Asi ievelkot elpu, par spīti durošajām sāpēm paribē, viņa apkampa viņa plecus. Vārdi nespēja nākt pār lūpām, tāpēc vienīgais ko viņa varēja darīt bija klusi šūpot Ronu, pūloties viņu mierināt, lai cik bezcerīgi tas nebūtu.  
  
Kamēr Harijs un Hermione turpināja mežonīgi skūpstīt viens otru, pat nedomājot ka to dara visas burvju pasaules varenāko burvju un raganu acu priekšā.

* * * 

Rona sirds, sabirzusi lauskās, tā ari palika nesalasīta kopā, un nebija nekāds brīnums, ka drīz vien viņš atrada glābiņu no sāpēm pudeles dibenā.  
  
Gadiem viņš pūlējās izdzīt no sevis atmiņas par viņu. Nekas nelīdzēja. Dažu dienu viņš bija skaidrā, bet vairumu nē. Viņš bija beidzis skolu pietiekoši labi lai spētu atrast sev labu darbu, taču tas nevilkās ilgi, jo viss, ko vien viņš nopelnīja, tika upurēts zaļajam pūķim.  
  
Katrs mirklis, ko viņš dzīvoja, bija kā ass dūriens sirdī, atgādinājums par nežēlīgo realitāti. Viņš bija iemīlējies kādā, kas nespēja atbildēt viņam ar pretmīlu, un tomēr sen atpakaļ bija apsolījusies piederēt viņam izliekoties ka tomēr viņu mīl. Viņam drīz vien vairs nebija darba, sociālās dzīves nekad īsti nebija bijis, un arī draugu viņam bija palicis pavisam maz. Viss, ko viņš bija sasniedzis skolas laikā - Torņa vecākais, Kalambola kapteinis - tagad bija tikai pāris apsūbējušas plāksnītes, un nekas vairāk. Viss dzīvē šķita esam bezjēdzīgs.  
  
Harijs un Hermione mēģināja viņam palīdzēt. Viņi nāca ciemos, dažreiz kopā, dažreiz atsevišķi. Neko labu tas gan nepanāca, Rons atklāti paziņoja ka nevēlas Hariju redzēt. Harijs bija dabūjis dzīvē visu, ko Rons bija kārojis, pat viņa meiteni. Jaunas sacensību slotas, skaistas drēbes un apaļu summu Gringotu bankā Rons bija gatavs piedot... Sieviete, kuru viņš bija gatavojies apprecēt, tā bija pavisam cita lieta...  
  
Ak kungs, kā gan Hermione bija pūlējusies lai viņš saprastu. Viņa bija izstāstījusi viņam visu, sākot ar to ka viņa nekad nebija spējusi saprast savas jūtas pret Hariju līdz pat pēdējām kara dienām un tā noslēgumam, un ka viņa bija domājusi ka no tiesas ir iemīlējusi Ronu un ka no tiesas viņa bija bijusi gatava viņu apprecēt. Klusi viņa piebilda, ka tā vienkārši sanāca ka viss neiekārtojās tā ka viņi abi bija domājuši, un ka viņai ir no sirds ļoti žēl.  
  
Rons to nedzirdēja. Viss ko viņš redzēja bija tas ka laimi, ko viņš bija cerējis izbaudīt, tagad bauda kāds cits. Reiz, skaidrā prātā būdams, viņš bija aizgājis pie Harija un Hermiones mājas - kāpēc, viņš pats nespēja saprast. Caur ielas logu viņš bija redzējis viņus abus dejojam viesistabā, tik ļoti aizrautus vienu ar otru, ka Rons bija sabrucis turpat ceļmalā. Viņš tā arī nepieklauvēja, un pēc divām dienām atguvās vientiešu Londonā netālu no Caurā Katla, guļam uz mutes renstelē.  
  
Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji bija divi no daudzajiem Otrā Kara upuriem. Savā testamentā viņi bija novēlējuši Joku veikaliņu Ronam. Rons, to uzzinājis, no īpašuma atteicās, viņam nebija vēlēšanās ik dienu atcerēties par saviem mirušajiem brāļiem. Galu galā veikaliņu pārņēma Džinija Vīzlija ar savu draugu Nevilu Lēniņu. Tomēr, kad pēc pusgada Rons atvilkās pie viņiem bez knuta kabatā, palicis bez darba, mājām un ienākumiem, viņi pieņēma viņu un atstāja veikaliņu viņa rīcībā.  
  
Ikdienas darbos Rons gan parasti nepakustināja ne pirkstiņa, jo bija piedzēries līdz nemaņai. Pēc veikaliņa gan to nekad nevarēja pateikt, jo Luna bija ievākusies tur un pieskatīja ne tikai biznesa lietas bet arī pašu Ronu. Viņas sirds bija salūzusi reizē ar viņējo, gan citu iemeslu pēc, un viņa bija uzņēmusies par savu pienākumu palīdzēt Ronam tikt tam pāri un atkal atgriezties normālā sabiedrībā.  
  
Viss bija veltīgi.  
  
Lēnām arī paši tuvākie draugi atmeta ar roku, redzot Rona ignoranci, ietiepību un muļķīgo uzvedību. Hermione reizi pa reizei mēdza piezvanīt, pūloties izsisties cauri noliegumiem. Harijs mēdza pārmīt dažus vārdus, kad viņi saskrējās uz ielas.   
  
Vienīgi Luna un palikušie Vīzliji turpināja cerēt un palīdzēt.  
  
Lai ko viņi nedarīja, nekas tomēr nespēja mainīt Rona nostāju.  
  
Kad bija salūzusi viņa sirds, bija salūzusi arī viņa griba dzīvot.

* * *

Torīt, kad būtu vajadzējis būt Rona un Hermiones kāzu trešajai gadskārtai, Džinnija Lēniņa pamodās ar kliedzienu. Plati ieplestām acīm viņa skatījās tumsā, smagi elsojot, šausmās pārgrieztu seju.  
  
Nevils viņai blakus sarosījās un tad pieslējās sēdus. Viņa acis brīdi vēroja sievu, tad aši pasniedzās pēc zižļa.  
  
" _Lumos_." Nevils sacīja un pacēla gaismu augstāk, izgaismojot istabu. "Kas noticis, Džinij?"  
  
"Rons," viņa tikai pēc laba brīža atelsusies izdvesa, "Es jūtu, ka kaut kas ir noticis ar Ronu. Man rādījās drausmīgs sapnis, tikai es nedomāju ka tas ir sapnis, Nevil, es baidos ka tas ir patiesība..."  
  
Pirms Džinija eksplodēja, Nevils atbūra šurp viņu apģērbu un palīdzēja viņai apģērbties. Pulkstenis bija tikai trīs naktī, tomēr viņš nevēlējās ko iebilst kad viņa mīļotā bija tādā histērijā. Protams, ka viņi dosies pie Rona un pārbaudīs, vai ar viņu viss ir kārtībā, un protams ka viņi atradīs viņu tieši tādu pašu kā neskaitāmas citas reizes. Nebija tas labākais paskats, un ne jau nu tas kurā viņi vēlējās Ronu redzēt, bet ja tas palīdzēs Džinnijai nomierināties, tad Nevila prāt tas bija to vērts.  
  
Viņi izmantoja Lidu tīklu lai nokļūtu veikalā, jo lai cik prasmīga ragana Džinnija nebūtu, viņa neriskēja teleportēties savā pašreizējā stāvoklī. Kad viņi ieradās veikaliņā, tur valdīja akla tumsa, un tas Nevilu satrauca. Šonakt bija pilnmēness, vismaz kādam gaismas stariņam vajadzētu iespīdēt pa logiem? Nevils atkal nomurmināja _'lumos'_ un pagriezās pret ieeju. Tas nu bija vēl dīvaināk... Veikalu ar melniem aizkariem viņš nebija redzējis kopš kara laikiem...  
  
"Nevil," Džinnija sagrīļojās, taču Lēniņš uztvēra viņu un noturēja. Viņa prāts mežonīgi apsvēra iespējas. Bija tikai viens iemesls.  
  
"Varbūt ka viņi ir uzsākuši pārkārtošanos... un nevēlas lai kāds to redzētu pirms atklāšanas..." Nevils pats zināja, ka tās ir muļķības, Rons nekad nebūtu gatavs kaut ko pasākt veikaliņā.  
  
Bez brīdinājuma Džinija pazuda no viņa rokām. Nevils nopūtās un sekoja viņai, vienīgais kurp viņa būtu varējusi doties bija uz otro stāvu, kur Ronam piederēja divas istabiņas. Viņš baidījās no tā, ko viņi tur atradīs... vai ko viņi tur neatradīs...  
  
Pie guļamistabas durvīm viņi apstājās. Senlaicīgajā kokā bija iegravēts degošs 'W' burts. Ar trīcošām rokām Džinija atgrūda vaļā durvis.  
  
Te nebija vairs palikušas cerības, W bija pateicis visu, kas bija sagaidāms. Džinija sāka raudāt, pat nepaspērusi divus soļus istabā.  
  
Kamīnā vēl liesmoja uguns, un viss izskatījās tik normāli, cik vien bija iespējams, izņemot stāvu, kas ar seju uz leju gulēja gultā. Džinija noslīga uz grīdas un raudot sarāvās kamoliņā. Nevilam, lai cik viņš nebija apjucis, nācās pārbaudīt to pašam. Varbūt ka viņš tikai gulēja... Varbūt ka tas viss bija tikai pārpratums...  
  
Tas diemžēl nebija pārpratums. Rona seja, kad viņš to pavērsa augšup, bija balta kā krīts, bet lūpas zilas. Viena roka joprojām bija sažņaugusi iztukšotu pudeli, bet otra, piespiesta pie krūtīm, turēja pergamenta drisku. Tas izskatījās pamatīgi sapluinīts un vecs, un, lai gan tas noteikti nebija viņa darīšana, Nevils nenoturējās nepaskatījies.  
  
Noplēstajā gabalā varēja salasīt tikai vienu rindiņu. _Es mīlēšu viņu līdz pat nāvei._  
  
"Kādēļ?" Nevils vaicāja tukšumā, atliekot pergamentu vietā. Viņš skatījās uz savu mirušo sievasbrāli, un asaras ritēja lejup pa viņa vaigiem. Rons bija bijis ne tikai radinieks, viņi kopā bija mācījušies Cūkkārpā, cīnījušies plecu pie pleca ar Tumsas Pavēlnieku, bijuši labākie draugi. Kādēļ? Merlina vārdā, kādēļ?  
  
Nevils atgriezās pie sievas un labu laiku viņi abi sēdēja uz grīdas, apkampušies un raudot viens otram uz pleca.  
  
Neviens no viņiem nepamanīja, ka istabā ir vēl kāds. Gultai otrajā pusē, ar asarām nošķiestu seju un lielāku pergamenta gabalu rokās, trīcēdama sēdēja Luna un tikko dzirdami atkārtoja pie sevis vienu un to pašu vārdu...

  
* * *

Bēres bija pēc pāris dienām. Vīzlija kungs, Bils un viņa sieva Flēra, Persijs un viņa sieva Penelope, Džinija un Nevils bija visi kas bija klāt no ģimenes, kā vienīgie no Vīzliju klana, kas bija pārdzīvojuši karu. Luna stāvēja blakus Džinijai un balstīja viņu, ļaujot raudāt pret savu plecu, bet pati turpināja savu dziesmu.  
  
Mazliet sāņus, vairoties no pārējo skatieniem, stāvēja Hermione un Rons. Hermiones seja bija asarām noplūdusi, Harijs stāvēja cieši sakniebtām lūpām. Rona nāve bija iedragājusi viņus līdz pašiem sirds dziļumiem un atstājusi skaidri redzamas pēdas abos.  
  
Nimfadora Tonksa, Remuss Vilksons, Kingslijs Šaklbots un Minerva Maksūra bija vienīgie Ordeņa locekļi, kurus Vīzliji bija uzaicinājuši. Tā bija privāta un ļoti skumja ceremonija, un viņi vēlējās saglabāt šo intimitāti. Tomēr dažus Rona klasesbiedrus viņi bija uzaicinājuši. Pat ja viņi nebija redzējušies vairākus gadus, visi uzaicinātie bija atsaukušies, lai atdotu Ronam pēdējo godu.  
  
Dīns un Padma Tomasi, Šīmuss un Lavendere Finigani un Lī un Ketija Džordani varēja tikai nesaprašanā šūpot galvas. Viņi jau bija apglabājuši četrus Vīzlijus, un tagad piektais... Traģēdija, jo Ronam nebija tā jāaiziet, Viņš taču bija izdzīvojis karā, kurā bija krituši četri viņa brāli, un būtu varējis dzīvot pilnvērtīgu, lielisku, laimīgu dzīvi, taču viņa paša izvēle bija novedusi viņu uz ceļa, kas bija salauzis daudz spēcīgākus vīrus par viņu.  
  
Nelielā grupa stāvēja ap kapakmeni zem Vītola, kur Rons un viņa draugi bija piedzīvojuši tik daudzus piedzīvojumus. Neviens neko neteica, taču visi domāja par bezjēgā zaudēto dzīvību. Daži pameta skatienu uz Hermioni un Hariju, taču neviens viņiem neko nepārmeta. Visi zināja, ka viņi abi bija darījuši visu kas bija viņu spēkos lai palīdzētu Ronam, lai atkal būtu draugi. Viņi visi zināja, ka Rons bija miris tikai viņa paša stūrgalvības dēļ... visi, izņemot vienu...  
  
Džinijai raudot, Luna turpināja klusi dziedāt. Dziesmā bija tikai viens vārds, un skumjā, sērīgā melodija šķita esam pilnīgi pieņemama šādā brīdī. Tas bija tā, it kā paši eņģeļi apraudātu Rona nāvi, dziedot lai mierinātu un remdētu palicēju zaudējuma sāpes.   
  
Zināmā mērā tas viesa cerību, ka tur, kur Rons bija tagad, viņš beidzot bija atradis mieru.  
  
 _La, la, la la, la, la, la...  
La, la, la la, la, la, la..._

_* * *_

Apkārt klīda baumas par to, kas patiesībā tonakt bija noticis, taču neviens nezināja patiesību. Doma ļaut Dziedinātājiem izpētīt Rona ķermeni nāves cēloņa noteikšanai likās zaimojoša. Rons dzīvē bija jau tāpat pietiekami cietis, tāpēc vismaz pēc nāves viņu atstāja mierā.  
  
Džinja un Nevils atkal pārņēma veikaliņu. Tas turpināja veiksmīgi darboties gandrīz tāpat kā agrāk, jo Luna bija palikusi un turpināja tur strādāt. Abi Lēniņi gan bija likuši Lunai saprast, ka ja viņa vēlas, viņa var palikt vai aiziet, kā viņai patiktos. Luna izvēlējās palikt. Varkšķis pēdējā laikā bija cēlies popularitātē, un viņai vajagot kaut ko ko darīt, tā vietā lai sēdētu uz ģimenes naudas čupas un negarlaikotos, viņa paziņoja.  
  
Patiesais iemesls gan bija pavisam kas cits. Vainas apziņa, kas mocīja Lunu no dienas dienā. Tas, kas notika ar Ronu, nebija viņas vaina, bet neviens nenojauta ka viņa pati sevi ir šai sakarā nosodījusi.  
  
Pirms šiem daudzajiem gadiem, toreiz Cūkkārpā, Luna bija atļāvusies iemīlēties Ronā. Viņa gan domāja, ka jau ceturtajā gadā bija pilnīgi skaidri to izrādījusi, bet nākamajā gadā viņa papūlējās to izrādīt vēl tiešāk. Vairāk nebija ne smieklīgu cepuru, ne muļķīgu dziesmiņu, bet viņa meklēja vismazākos iemeslus lai aprunātos ar Ronu. Dažkārt viņi sēdēja viens otram blakus pie pusdienu galda, kaut arī mācījās atsevišķos torņos. Gada pirmajā karambola mačā, Kraukļanags pret Grifidoru, Luna atklāti atbalstīja Grifidorus (kaut arī bija tērpusies sava torņa krāsās) un sajūsmā sauca Ronam uzmundrinājumus pēc katra veiksmīga manevra.  
  
Viņai pat šķita, ka arī Rons, kaut nedaudz, bet ir viņā ieskatījies. Tas viss bija tajos signālos, ko Luna no viņa saņēma. Kā viņš pasmaida ieraugot viņu tuvojamies. Kā pamāj pretī. Kā apjautājas, ar ko viņa nodarbojas. Un kad viņi sēdēja kopā pie pusdienu galda, Rons vienmēr vērīgi klausījās visā, ko Luna stāstīja, un sekoja tam līdzi ar interesi. Kādu vakaru Luna pažēlojās par garo eseju, kas viņai jāraksta pie Strupa, un Rona seja riebumā saraucās.  
  
"Strups ir pats briesmīgākais no pasniedzējiem. Es varu tikai priecāties, ka neizvēlējos padziļināto mikstūru kursu, kā tie divi," Rons ar galvu pamāja uz Harija un Hermiones pusi, kas galda otrajā pusē kopā strādāja pie esejas kādam citam pasniedzējam. "Paklau Luna, ja paliek pavisam grūti, es tev varu mazliet palīdzēt. Hermione man iemācīja pāris trikus kā padarīt eseju garāku nepārkāpjot noteikumus; es domāju viņai nebūs nekas pretī, ja es tajā dalīšos ar tevi." Tad viņš pasmaidīja... ak, paliec jel krūtīs, liesmojošā sirds... un piemiedza Lunai ar aci.  
  
Luna sapņaini paskatījās uz Hermioni un Hariju. Vai tas nebūtu debešķīgi, ja Harijs ar Hermioni kļūtu par pāri, un viņa ar Ronu tad drīz vien varētu sekot viņu piemēram? Viņi tad varētu kopā pavadīt vakarus, kā viens liels draugu pulciņš. Protams, Luna apzinājās, ka viņu diez vai pieņems kā pilntiesīgu trijotnes ceturto locekli, bet viņai būs Rons, un ar to viņai pietiks.  
  
Viņai bija tik skaidri redzams, ka kādu dienu Harijs un Hermione aptvers savas jūtas viens pret otru, ka Luna varēja tikai cerēt lai Rons kādreiz aptvertu savas jūtas pret viņu.  
  
Diemžēl, tieši tā diena izrādījās esam tā nolādētā diena, kad aizsākās Hermiones un Rona attiecības. Hermione kaut ko izsvītroja Harija esejā, iesmējās, un tad izdzirda Ronu pieminam savu vārdu. Viņa paskatījās pāri galdam uz Ronu un Lunu, bet neteica ne vārda. Luna ievēroja, ka arī Rons skatās uz Hermioni, un jaunajai meitenei tas nemaz nepatika. It īpaši tāpēc, ka Hermione skatījās Ronam pretī. Vai tas bija kāds izaicinājums uz cīņu? Tā uguns Hermiones acīs bija bijusi domāta Harijam, tāpēc jau viņi abi sēdēja kopā, kopā pildīja mājasdarbus un kopā smējās. Tad kāpēc viņa tā skatījās uz Ronu?

Lunai tas nemaz nepatika. Nevienam nebija noslēpums, ka Hermione jau sen bija uzskatījusi - Lunai trūkst pāris skrūvīšu galvā. Un ja tagad visgudrā grifidore tik ieinteresēti skatījās uz Ronu, tas nebūt nebija patīkami gandrīz tikpat gudrajai kraukļanagietei. Ne jau nu ka Luna mestos pa vidu, ja starp šiem abiem cilvēkiem kas notiktos... bet pati šī iespēja padarīja viņu vai traku. Lai arī daži uzskatīja, ka Rons un Hermione ir kā radīti viens otram un tikai kā akli neapjēdz savas jūtas viens pret otru, viņa pilnīgi skaidri redzēja, ka tie ir Harijs un Hermione, kas kā neprātīgi nespēja saskatīt ka ir kā radīti viens otram.  
  
Tāpēc, kad pēc pāris nedēļām Rons paziņoja viņai, ka iemīlējies Hermionē, un ka viņi tagad būs kopā, tas Lunai nāca kā zibens spēriens no skaidrām debesīm. Kā gan viņa bija varējusi to nepamanīt? Kā gan viņa bija varējusi pārprast visas šīs zīmes? Jokus, ko viņš viņai stāstīja? Vieglo flirtu? To smaidu, kad viņa deguns tik smieklīgi saraucās...  
  
Viņa ilgi un smagi domāja par radušos situāciju, taču pie skaidrības tā arī netika. Hermione burtiski staroja esot kopā ar Hariju. Blakus Ronam viņa vienkārši bija. Harija dēļ Hermione bija gatava darīt jebko un jebkad, pat ja viņai to nebija vajadzīgs darīt. Ar Ronu viņa visu laiku bija neapmierināta un nemitīgi kašķējās. Hermione respektēja Hariju tieši tāpat, kā Lunas māte bija respektējusi Lunas tēvu, un... tas nebūt nebija tā ar Ronu. Ko gan viņa bija palaidusi garām?  
  
Nākamos divus gadus viņa uzturēja draudzīgas attieksmes ar visiem trim un uzmanīgi vēroja Rona un Hermiones attiecības. Tāpat viņa vēroja jebkuru saskarsmi starp Hariju un Hermioni, kurai gadījās tuvumā. Daļa viņas lieliski tika galā ar radušos situāciju, lai gan Rons viņai joprojām patika, tomēr kaut kā pietrūka. Kaut kā, kas bija kas vairāk par viņas personiskajām jūtām, kuras nu bija jāapspiež un jāslēpj...  
  
Viņas sestajam apmācības gadam tuvojoties beigām, un Karadarbībai eskalējoties, Luna ar satraukumu vēroja kā Harijs arvein vairāk un vairāk ieraujas sevī, pat vairāk nekā parasti. Viņš bija ļoti kluss, kas dažreiz bija tikai normāli, un viņš bija ļoti atturīgs, kas arī dažreiz būtu tikai normāli, un brīžiem viņš bija pārspīlēti jautrs, kas īsti normāli vairs nebija nosaucams, bet tāds viņš bija tais reizēs, kad atradās kopā ar tiem diviem cilvēkiem, kas Lunas prāt bija viņam vistuvākie un dārgākie, un kuri būtu pēdējie, no kuriem viņam vajadzētu vairīties vai kuru priekšā izlikties. Katru reizi, kad Luna vēroja Hariju, Ronu un Hermioni, viņa nevarēja neievērot, kā Harijs ieraujas ēnās, turas atstatu, tik tikko iesaistoties sarunās, pat neskatoties uz abiem pārējiem. Reiz viņa redzēja, kā Hermione pieskaras viņa plecam un uzdod kaut kādu jautājumu. Harijs sarāvās, paskatījās uz Hermioni ar ieplestām acīm, tad sapurināja galvu un teju vai skriešus aizgāja no Lielās Zāles. Hermione noraudzījās viņam nopakaļ un nopūtās, acīmredzami norūpējusies.  
  
Tad Luna visu saprata. Tāpat kā to, ka viņai kaut kas ir jādara, ja ja lietas tā turpināsies, tad viņu draudzība būs nopietni apdraudēta.  
  
Tomēr, lai būtu droša ka viņa neizdara kādus citus aplamus secinājumus, Luna sameklēja Džinniju un Nevilu. Čukstus viņa pavaicāja viņiem, vai viņuprāt Harijs pedējā laikā neuzvedas savādāk kā parasti. Džinnija sasaktījās ar Nevilu, pirms pagriezās atpakaļ pret Lunu un vienkārši atbildēja, 'jā'. Tas bija viss, kas Lunai bija vajadzīgs.  
  
Īsti pat neapzinoties, kā lai pieķeras šai problēmai, viņa sekoja Džinnijai un Nevilam uz Koptelpu. Harijs sēdēja pie kamīna, un šķietami pētīja paklāja rakstus, kad Džinnija pienāca pie viņa un pateica, ka Luna vēlas ar viņu runāt. Viņš nešķita ļoti ieinteresēts sarunāties, tomēr Lunai bija jāpasaka tas, kas lauzās ārā no viņas krūtīm. Viņa nevarēja jau vainot viņu par šo nevēlēšanos runāt - būt Harijam Poteram nevija viegla nasta.  
  
Viņi stāvēja pie Grifidoru koptelpas ieejas, blakus Resnās Kundzes portretam, un, tā kā Cūkkārpā pat sienām bija ausis, Luna izvilka no somas vecu pergamenta gabalu un sāka ātri rakstīt. Pabeigusi, viņa pasniedza to Harijam.  
  
 _Es zinu tavu noslēpumu._  
  
Viņa acis bailēs ieplētās, un asinis atplūda no bālās sejas.   
  
"Luna..." Harijs iesāka, un aprāvās, jo pa gaiteni viņiem tuvojās Rons un Hermione. Viņš aizšāva roku ar pergamentu aiz muguras, un kad Hermione painteresējās, kas te notiek, Luna metās viņam palīgā.  
  
"Es pajautāju Harijam, vai viņš nezina kādu labu ķirbju pīrāga recepti. Es esmu izmēģinājusi mammas atstātās receptes, bet nekas īpašs nav sanācis. Harijs bija tik jauks, ka sastādīja man sarakstu ar nepieciešamajiem komponentiem." Viņa pasmaidīja tik pārliecinoši, ka Rons nevarēja darīt neko citu kā vien smaidīt pretī.  
  
Hermioni tik viegli apvest ap stūri neizdevās. "Es nezināju, ka tu nodarbojies ar kulināriju, Harij," viņa aizdomīgi paskatījās uz viņu, it kā skatiens vien liktu viņam atzīties patiesajā iemeslā.  
  
Harijs sastomījās. "Es... nenodarbojos..." Balss viņam trīcēja, acīs plaiksnīja vesela emociju gamma. Harijs pat nepūlējās pabeigt teikumu. Viņš tikai stāvēja un skatījās uz Hermioni, tikko valdot asaras.  
  
Ja tas nespēja neko pateikt ikvienam, kam bija acis un kas skatījās uz šo ainu, Luna nevarēja iedomāties, ko gan vēl tur varētu darīt lai panāktu ka cilvēki atver acis un saprot savas jūtas.  
  
Luna noklepojās. "Harijs bija tik laipns, ka aizgāja lejā uz virtuvi un aprunājās ar Dobiju, vai mājas elfi nezina kādas receptes. Es nevaru vien sagaidīt vasaru, kad varēšu tās izmēģināt." Atkal tas smaids un plaši ieplestās, naivās acis. Rons muļķīgi smaidīja no vienas auss līdz otrai.  
  
Hermione joprojām bija aizdomu pilna. "Ak. Tas gan bija jauki darīts." Viņa veltīja Harijam dīvainu skatienu. "Labi, Ronam un man ir jāizmācās uz rītdienu, tā ka parunāsimies vēlāk."  
  
Viņi abi ierāpās portreta caurumā, un, kad tas aizvērās, Harijs atviegloti uzelpoja. "Tu nu gan esi apķērīga, Luna. Paldies."  
  
Luna nesmaidīja, tikai pacietīgi vēroja viņu.  
  
Harijs paskatījās uz viņu, tad atkal uz pergamentu savās rokās, tā itkā tas būtu gredzenā savijusies uzbrukumam gatava odze. Luna tomēr šķita esam apņēmības pilna, un ja viņš neapmierinās viņas ziņkāri tagad, viņa noteikti mēģinās atkal vēlāk. Ar ārā plosošos Karu pret Voldemortu, viņam nebija palicis pāri lieku spēku, ko tērēt atvairot viņu. Ātri viņš uzšņāpa pāris vārdus un iegrūda pergamentu viņai rokās.  
  
 _Viņi ir mani labākie draugi._  
  
Luna brīdi apdomāja, tad uzrakstīja teikumu un atkal pasniedza Harijam.  
  
 _Viņa tevi mīl. Lai arī daži uzskata, ka es esmu ķerta, tā nav manis izdomāta ilūzija._  
  
Likās, paiet vesela mūžība, kamēr Harijs lasīja šos vārdus. Beigu beigās viņš vienkārši stāvēja un skatījās pergamentā ar neko neredzošām acīm. Tikai, kad garām pagāja Dīns Tomass un Padma Patila un uzsauca viņam sveicienu, Harijs atguvās no šīs apmātības un ātri uzrakstīja atbildi.  
  
 _Es nekad nenodarīšu pāri Ronam._  
  
Lunas atbilde bija vēl ātrāka.  
  
 _Vai tad tu nemīli Hermioni?_  
  
Harijs nopūtās. Rakstot viņš atspieda pergamentu pret sienu, jo šoreiz viņa atbilde bija garāka.  
  
 _Rons nekad nav bijis laimīgāks kā šobrīd. Arī Hermione ir laimīga, jo citādi viņa nepaliktu viņam līdzās. Ja nu es pasaku viņai, ka mīlu viņu, un pēc tam krītu cīņā ar Voldemortu? Es nevaru tā nodarīt viņai pāri. Manas sāpes šajā gadījumā nav svarīgas... tikai viņas. Vienādi vai otrādi es... es nevaru..._  
  
Tad, pēc pauzes, mazliet zemāk, kā piebilde, kā secinājums, bija pēdējā rindiņa.  
  
 _Es mīlēšu viņu līdz pat nāvei._  
  
Tovakar Luna atstāja Hariju mierā, taču apmierināta viņa nebija. Nākamajā dienā, kamēr Harijs un Rons trenējās kalambolā, Luna sameklēja Hermioni vientuļi sēžam bibliotēkā un izmantoja šo izdevību.  
  
"Sveika, Hermione," viņa klusi sacīja, apsēžoties blakus meitenei.  
  
Hermiones smaids šķita esam samākslots, kā izspiests ar varu. "Čau Luna. Kā šodien veicās stundās?"  
  
"Parastā maģija," viņa atbildēja. "Ir viena lieta, ļoti svarīga lieta, kurā es gribētu aprunāties ar tevi un uzzināt tavu viedokli."  
  
Hermione nolika malā spalvu, ko Luna uztvēra kā brīnišķīgu pilnīgas uzmanības zīmi. "Es klausos, Luna."  
  
Zinot, ka Hermione ir pietiekoši gudra lai saprastu par ko iet runa, pat ja viņa runās aplinkiem nevis tieši un asi, Luna nolēma nesaukt vārdos cilvēkus, par kuriem gatavojās runāt. "Man ir divi draugi, kurus es jau kādu laiku vēroju, un es esmu pilnīgi pārliecināta, ka viņi mīl viens otru. Es nevēlos tā vienkārši iet viņai klāt un teikt ka viņai jābūt atklātai pret sevi, bet es jutīšos briesmīgi, ja nedarīšu neko.Vai viņa vienkārši mēģina noliegt savas jūtas? Vai varbūt viņa baidās, ka viņš viņai neatbild ar tādām pašām jūtām? Man liekas, ka tu vari iedomāties, cik briesmīgi ir dzīvot ar tādu sajūtu sirdī."  
  
Hermione nobālēja. Viņa aizgriezās, bet tomēr viegli pamāja ar galvu.  
  
"Ārpusē plosās karš, un kas notiks, ja viens no viņiem nomirs un viņi tā arī nebūs to pateikuši viens otram? Otrais tad dzīvos ar šīm mokām visu atlikušo dzīvi."  
  
Atkal Hermione tikko manāmi pamāja ar galvu. Viņas prāts bija kaut kur citur.  
  
"Kā gan lai es viņai to pasaku?" Luna sacīja, uzmanīgi vērojot viņu.  
  
Hermiones acu kaktiņos mirdzēja asaras. "Viņa jau zina," viņa aizlauztā balsī izdvesa.  
  
Luna pasmaidīja. Viņa bija izlauzusies cauri noliegumam. Lai gan šī nebija gluži tā reakcija, kādu viņa bija gaidījusi, ar to vajadzēja pietikt. "Ar labunakti, Hermione."  
  
Lunai aizejot, Hermione tā arī neko neatbildēja.  
  
Tad sākās gaidīšana. Luna turējās no visiem trim draugiem pa gabalu, lai Harijam un Hermionei nerastos sajūta, ka viņa kā vanags novēro katru viņu soli. Viņai nebija vēlēšanās ar varu piespiest kādu no viņiem uz to, kam abi vēl nebija gatavi, tomēr ļaut viņiem abiem turpināt dzīvi noliegumā Luna arī negrasījās.  
  
Nekas nemainījās. Pienāca izlaiduma diena. Nākamajā dienā sākās kauja. Luna bija kopā ar Ronu un Hermioni, kas sākās cīņa, un viņa turējās viņiem abiem līdzās kamēr tā izvērsās arvien plašāka un nežēlīgāka. Vienā brīdī Hermione tika nošķirta no viņiem, taču Ronu Luna neizlaida no acīm. Viņai joprojām sirdī mājoja jūtas pret Ronu, un ja viņu smagi vai pat nāvējoši ievainotu, viņa gribēja saglabāt vismaz vēl šo pēdējo izdevību pateikt Ronam, ko juta pret viņu.  
  
Tomēr ļaunākais, kas ar viņiem gadījās, bija visai nejauka KājasIzgriešanas burvestība, kā rezultātā Rons nogāzās zemē un satrieca potīti pret akmeņiem. Kad Rons nokrita, Luna veltīja vainīgajam tik briesmīgu lāstu, ka tas atmuguriski pārmeta kūleni un palika nekustīgi guļam. Tad viņa metās pie Rona un jautāja, kā ir ar viņu.  
  
"Nekas, Luna... Ar mani viss būs labi. Man tikai jāatrod Hermione. Vai tu vari man palīdzēt piecelties?"  
  
Un viņa nešauboties palīdzēja, lai gan Rons svēra teju vai divtik daudz, cik viņa pati. Kad viņi atkal stāvēja kājās, viņa paskatījās apkārt meklējot Hermioni, un tad ieraudzīja kā Harijs saduras ar Voldemortu...  
  
Tas, kas notika pēc kaujas beigām, satrieca Lunu uz visu atlikušo mūžu. Viņai bija prieks par to, ka Harijs un Hermione beidzot bija atklāti viens pret otru, taču viņa nekad nebūtu varējusi iedomāties, ka viņi atklāsies viens otram tik publiski, un pirms tam neko nepateiks Ronam. Nabaga zēns, viņam nebija ne mazākā brīdinājuma, ne mazākās nojautas, un, kad viņš raudot saļima zemē, Luna juta ka arī nespēj neraudāt līdzi...

* * * 

Nākamos četrus gadus Luna darīja visu iespējamo un neiespējamo, lai tikai palīdzētu Ronam tikt pāri viņa depresijai. Viņa stundām sēdēja pie viņa, runāja ar viņu, mēģināja panākt lai viņš atbildētu viņai. Viņa veda Ronu pastaigās, lasīja viņam puķes. Viņa sakopa viņa dzīvokli, kad viņš bija apvēmies. Kad Rons bija pārāk piedzēries lai pats nostāvētu uz kājām, viņa viņu balstīja, palīdzot piecelties vai arī atlaisties. Viņa rūpējās par veikaliņu. Viņa atbildēja uz klientu jautājumiem un tikās ar sērojošajiem ģimenes locekļiem un draugiem. Vairākkārt viņa klausījās, kā Džinnija pūlas Ronu sapurināt, kliedz uz viņu, raud un lūdzas. Viņa darīja to visu cerībā, ka kādu dienu Rons atmodīsies no šī murga.  
  
Tas tā arī nenotika.  
  
Tad, vienu nakti, kad viņa pati jau bija tuvu sabrukumam, Lunai galvā dzima ideja. Viņa parādīs Ronam to seno saraksti starp sevi un Hariju, varbūt tas beidzot liks viņam saprast, ka Harijs nekad nebija vēlējies Ronu sāpināt, ka Harijs bija pat gatavs noliegt savu mīlestību pret Hermioni jo nevēlējās nodarīt pāri Ronam.  
  
Kad viņa ieradās Rona dzīvoklī, viņa uzreiz sajuta, ka kaut kas nav kārtībā. Tā smagā sajūta gaisā... Kaut kas, kas atsauca atmiņā ainas no bērnības, ko viņa tā bija pūlējusies apspiest un aizmirst. Vēl pirms viņa atvēra durvis, viņas acis bija pilnas ar asarām.  
  
Viņa tik ļoti labi pazina šo sajūtu.  
  
Viņa pārāk labi pazina nāves tuvuma sajūtu.  
  
Luna nevarēja pateikt, cik sen viņš bija aizgājis no šīs pasaules, bet ķermenis bija jau sācis atdzist.  
  
Pirmais, ko viņa izdarīja, bija pieliekties un noskūpstīt viņu uz vaiga un čukstus izteikt to, ko nebija spējusi pateikt viņam dzīvam esot.  
  
"Es mīlu tevi, Ronald."  
  
Tad viņai bija jāparūpējas par nāves zīmēm. Kā pēdējo burvestību, ko Rona zizlis spēja uzburt, Luna uzlika liesmojošu "W" burtu uz viņa guļamistabas durvīm, gluži tāpat kā reiz bija redzējusi to izdarītu Midzeņos četras reizes pēc kārtas. Tad viņa nogāja uz pirmo stāvu, atbūra šurp melnos aizkarus un aizkāra priekšā logiem, kopā ar uzrakstu, ka veikals uz nedēļu būs slēgts.  
  
Atgriezusies Rona istabā, Luna sajuta ka nespēj vairs paspert ne soli. Tā visa bija viņas vaina. Viņa bija teikusi Harijam un Hermionei lai tie atzīstas savās jūtās, un kad tas notika, Rons pārvērtās salauztā vīrā. Tas arī bija iemesls, kāpēc viņš galu galā pievērsās pudelei, pievērsās tik cieši, ka galu galā tajā arī noslīka. Viņa bija iemesls, kāpēc Rons tagad bija miris...  
  
Izmisumā viņa paskatījās uz sadriskāto pergamentu, un atkal izplūda asaru lēkmē. Noplēsusi pergamentam apakšējo malu, viņa ielika to Ronam rokā. Tas lieliski iederējās, visa Rona dzīve bija izteikta šajā vienkāršajā, bet tik patiesajā frāzē. Viņa atrada vēl vienu pudeli (un te to bija daudz) un jau taisījās iebāzt tajā pārējo pergamenta daļu aizmešanai, kad viņa vairs nespēja izturēt šo nastu.  
  
Rons bija miris.  
  
Cilvēks, kuru viņa mīlēja, bija miris.  
  
Un viņa bija iemesls, kāpēc viņš bija miris.  
  
Šņukstēdama, viņa sabruka uz grīdas aiz dīvāna, un tur viņu nākamajā dienā Nevils arī atrada.

* * *  
  
Darbs veikaliņā nespēja aizdzīt no viņas galvas domas par Ronu, taču tas Lunu īpaši nesatrauca. Zināmā mērā viņa uzskatīja sevi par vainīgu slepkavībā, un šī mokošā vainas apziņa šķita viņai kā pelnīts sods.  
  
Ar šīm sirdsapziņas mocībām pietika, lai pat Lunu novestu līdz ārprātam. Lai gan kādu laiku viņa šķietami veiksmīgi pretojās tam, drīz vien viņa saprata ka slīgst tai pašā bezcerības purvā, kurā jau bija nogrimis Rons. Viņas lielā mīlestība nekad nepiederēs viņai. Kādā drūmā naktī viņas rokās kā pati no sevis ieslīdēja pudele. Ar laiku viņa nekad to vairs neizlaida no rokām.  
  
Viņa meistarīgi prata noslēpt no visiem alkohola smārdu savā elpā. Īss nobūriens, un viss bija tā kā tam būtu jābūt, un lai arī Luna nekad nobūrienos nebija bijusi izcilniece, šo te viņa apguva ļoti labi. Neviens labu laiku nespēja pat iedomāties, kas notiek, jo viņas acis jau parasti bija ieplēstas lielākas kā citiem, un arī runāt viņa mēdza sarunāt visādas muļķības. Ar laiku palika tikai sliktāk. Jo vairāk viņa slīga pašapsūdzībā, jo vairāk viņa dzēra.  
  
Drīz vien vairs nebija tādas dienas, kad viņa būtu bijusi skaidrā prātā. Viņa gan regulāri katru rītu nāca uz darbu, tomēr Džinija gandrīz tikpat regulāri jau pusdienlaikā sūtīja viņu atpakaļ mājās. Džinnija bija noraizējusies, tomēr nesaprata, kas ar Lunu notiek.  
  
Bet Luna vadīja naktis divvientulībā ar viskija pudeli, slīgstot nožēlā par savu neizdevušos dzīvi. Kāpēc? Kāpēc gan viņa nebija atstājusis visu mierā? Harijs taču pats teica, ar viņu viss būtu bijis kārtībā!  
  
Varbūt ka Rona un Hermiones attiecības tāpat reiz būtu izjukušas, un tad Harijs un Hermione saietu atkal kopā. Rons būtu dzīvs, Luna varētu atzīties viņam savā mīlestībā, bet, kas bija pats svarīgākais, Rons būtu dzīvs...  
  
Varbūt ka Harijs pats sadūšotos un aprunātos ar Hermioni par visu kas ap viņiem notikās, un tad viņi būtu apsēdušies un izrunājušies un pēc tam izrunājušies arī ar Ronu. Ronam droši vien sāpētu, tomēr viņš būt dzīvs... varbūt...  
  
Viņa ieņēma vēl vienu pamatīgu malku no pudeles, pat neizjūtot dzēriena garšu, un iespieda saraudāto seju spilvenā.  
  
Varbūt... varbūt... var.. būt...  
  
 *******  
  
Kādu rītu Luna neparādījās darbā kā parasti. Kad Nevils painteresējās kas notiek, Džinnija viņam apgalvoja, ka viss ir kārtībā, un ka rīt viņi aizies pie Lunas paskatīties, vai viss kārtībā. Varbūt viņa vienkārši bija apslimusi un nevēlējās izmantot pūci.  
  
Pāris stundas vēlāk viņus izsauca Mīlaba kungs. Vai viņi nezinot kur ir Luna?  
  
Džinnija un Nevils saskatījās, pateica pārējiem darbiniekiem ka pēc laiciņa atgriezīsies, un teleportējās uz Lunas dzīvokli.  
  
"Nevil...es baidos...." Džinija bija ieķērusies sava vīra rokā, kad viņi gāja cauri klusajam dzīvoklim. Pēdējā bija guļamistaba. Ar trīcošām rokām viņi atgrūda durvis.   
  
Arī šoreiz viss bija skaidrs no pirmā skatiena. Tikai šoreiz Nevils nespēja pakustēties, un tā bija Džinija, kam bija jāpārliecinās.  
  
Tā pati bālā seja, tādas pašas zilas lūpas. Džinnija pacēla zemē noslīgušo roku, nobālēja un sāka raudāt. Tur, joprojām sažņaugta slaidajos sastingušajos pirkstos, bija Rona fotogrāfija.  
  
 *******  
  
Viņu apglabāja pēc divām dienām.  
  
Mīlaba kungs stāvēja pie savas meitas kapa sagumis, izjusdams sāpes, ko var izjust un saprast vien tas kas pazaudējis gan mīļoto sievu, gan arī vienīgo bērnu. Neviens nespēja pienākt viņam klāt un izteikt līdzjūtību, bet tas arī nebija vajadzīgs. Neviens vārds, ko viņi spētu pateikt, neko daudz nenozīmētu... Viņš tāpat zināja, cik ļoti visiem ir žēl Lunas.  
  
Arī Hermione un Harijs bija šeit. Šoreiz viņi stāvēja tuvāk pārējiem sērotājiem, nekā pagājušajā reizē šai pašā vietā. Luna bija bijusi draugs. Tik īpaša. Tagad Hermione bija tā, kura atbalstīja Hariju un ļāva viņam raudāt uz sava pleca.  
  
Vīzliji stāvēja pulciņā, klusējot, satriekti ar vēl vienu tuva cilvēka zaudējumu. Cik gan daudz vēl viņi spētu izturēt? Viņu radi, draugi un mīļotie aizgāja viens pēc otra, pat nepagūstot novecot. Tas taču nebija taisnīgi!  
  
Klasesbiedri, skolotāji, draugi, Fēniksa Ordeņa biedri, visi bija sanākuši sērot. Viņa taču bija bijusi tik gudra, apķērīga ragana, ar tik sapņainu personību. Cik briesmīgs gals tik daudzsološai meitenei.  
  
Neviens to nesaprata. Viņi visi zināja, ka Luna bija mēģinājusi palīdzēt Ronam šajā kaujā, un ka viņu bija satriekusi viņa aiziešana. Bet tas bija tik ironiski, ka slimība, ko viņa tā ienīda, galu galā paņēma arī viņu pašu. Neviens jau nezināja viņas sāpes. Neviens jau nezināja viņas sirdsapziņas mokas.  
  
Neviens jau nezināja par viņas mīlestību.  
  
Džinnijas galva bija atspiedusies pret Nevila plecu. Māte, četri brāļi, un tagad vēl labākā draudzene... Visi bija aizgājuši... Kāpēc? Kāpēc?!  
  
Un, raudādama zem sēru vītola, turpat netālu no Rona kapa, Džinnija piepeši atcerējās dziesmiņu, ko pirms gada bija dzirdējusi šai pašā vietā. Un, lai arī viņa bija skumju pārpilna, viņa nespēja neizdziedāt to skumjo melodiju, kas skanēja viņai galvā. Lai kur Luna tagad nemistu, Džinija juta, ka tur viņai ir labāk. Un tāpēc viņa dziedāja Lunas dziesmu, kā pieminot un godinot aizgājēju.  
  
 _La, la la, la, la, la, la...  
La, la la, la, la, la, la... _  
  
**Fin.**  
  
 **Author notes** : Šis stāsts dzima manā galvā pēc tam kad es noklausījos dziesmu _'Whiskey Lullabye'_ iespējams kādu simto reizi. To izpilda _Brad Paisely_ un _Allison Krauss_.

  
Tiem, kas interesējās par dziesmu:  
  
Brad Paisley un Alison Krauss.  
 _Whiskey Lullabue_  
  
  
Te būs tās pilnais teksts:  
  
Whiskey Lullabye (Brad Paisley with Alison Krauss)  
(John Randall/Bill Anderson)  
  
She put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette.  
She broke his heart: He spent his whole life trying to forget.  
We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time,  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind,  
Until the night:  
He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger.  
And finally drank away her memory.  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger,  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees.  
We found him with his face down in the pillow,  
With a note that said: "I'll love her till I die."  
And when we buried him beneath the willow,  
The angels sang a whiskey lullabye.  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la.  
La la la la la la la,  
La la la la la la la.  
  
The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself.  
For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath.  
She finally drank her pain away, a little at a time,  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind.  
  
Until the night:  
She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger.  
And finally drank away his memory.  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger,  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees.  
We found her with her face down in the pillow,  
Clinging to his picture for dear life.  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow,  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullabye.  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la.  
La la la la la la la,  
La la la la la la la.  
  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la.  
  
La la la la la la la,  
La la la la la la la.

 


End file.
